


Party Hard

by MintiestOreo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Handcuffs, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintiestOreo/pseuds/MintiestOreo
Summary: Sorry for the shitty title I couldn’t think of anythingLapis fucks Peridot at one of Amethyst’s partys





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Lapis was trying to convince Peridot to go to one of Amethyst’s party’s she hosted at her friend, Pearl’s house. “Peridot cmon I want you to go with me” Lapis whined. “ Ugh no they are gonna have alcohol there, Lapis you’re 17, I’m 16 same with everyone else going. Peridot replied.  
“Cmon Peri pleeeaaassseee~”  
“You have plenty of friends ask one of them”  
“Yea, but you’re my closest friend. Cmon please don’t make me drag you out” Lapis said  
Peridot slowly turned to look at her looking at her lovely ocean blue eyes. Peridot blushed before murmuring a quick “fine” to which Lapis smiled “Thank you so much Peri, now we need to find you something to wear, hmm?” Lapis walked over to Peridot’s closet opening it and picking stuff out “how abooouuuuttttt...this” Lapis pulled out a green flannel with skinny jeans. Peridot looked and just said a quick “sure” before taking the clothes from her.  
Lapis left the room going to the living room so she can change, once she was done Peridot came out of her room and went to the living room “Hey so what time does the party start at” Lapis looked at Peridot before trailing her eyes up and down her figure licking before biting her lip ohh she looks like a snack. “Umm” Lapis snapped out of it and replied looking away“Ohh umm it starts at 12” “Well we should probably get going then” Lapis grabbed her bag going out the door.

Time skip at the party (I’m lazy)

Once Peridot and Lapis got to the front porch hearing the music blasting Peridot knocked on the door which Lapis just rolled her eyes opening it and going inside dragging Peridot inside. “Now all we need to do is find Amethyst” They walked into the Kitchen seeing Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst and some other people gathered around the table doing shots. Amethyst turned around “Hey L I see you brought a friend with you” “Yea that is okay right” “of course cmon take some shots with us” Amethyst dragged Lapis to the table “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea” Peridot said “Peri it’ll be fine” Lapis replied before taking another shot. Peridot just grumbled something and sat down on a stool on her phone.”Yo P you should take a shot dude” “Amethyst slurred. “Thanks but no tha” Amethyst cut her off saying “cmon dude d-don’t be a chicken” Peridot looked at the drink giving a simple “fine” before swallowing it burning her throat. “Ack what was that” Peridot said disgusted “Vodka you like it?” Lapis said smirking “absolutely not that burned my throat” Peridot replied “Hey you guys wanna play spin the bottle?” Amethyst said.  
“Yes”  
“No”  
Peridot and Lapis said at the same time  
“Cmon Peri pleassseeee” “Ugh fine”  
The gang went to Pearl’s room sitting in a circle “Okay so Incase y’all don’t know how to play you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has 3 options 7 minutes in heaven, remove one piece of clothing, or take 3 shots” Amethyst said spinning the bottle it landed on Lapis they both took the shots. Then it was Lapis’s turn to spin it landed on Peridot, she was about to take a shot until Lapis took it from her putting it down and grabbing her hand helping her up before going into the closet. Once they got into the dark closet Peridot raised a brow “why did you make me go in h-“ Lapis kissed her parting for a second “shhh” Lapis went back to kissing her which Peridot instantly melted into. Lapis moved her hands to the first button on her shirt unbuttoning it she broke the kiss to kiss her jaw then her neck kissing and nibbling lightly around untill she heard her breath hitch so she bit and sucked on that spot leaving a hickey behind then they heard a knock on the door “Yo guys 7 minutes are up” Lapis instantly got off her buttoning her flannel back on smirking whispering “don’t think I’m done with you yet” kissing her before exiting the closet with Peridot behind her. Amethyst looked at them then at Peridot realizing she had a hickey, she bursted out laughing “BWAHAHAHAHA YOU GUYS GOT BUSY DIDNT YA AHAHAHAHA” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand “We will be right back we have...stuff to do” Amethyst caught on laughing saying “was 7 minutes not enough” and with Pearl looking in disgust. They both left the room closing the door behind them. They walked down the hall until Lapis opened a random door letting Peridot go in first then herself closing the door and locking it. Lapis walked up to Peridot pushing herself against her before kissing her passionately. Lapis pushed Peridot up on the bed sitting on her lap, Lapis broke the kiss kissing her way to her ear “You have no idea how bad I want you~” Lapis said while feeling the blonde up kissing and nibbling her earlobe. Peridot held back a moan when both of her hands started to grope her breasts then moved up unbuttoning her flannel once again. Lapis kissed her jaw going down to her neck licking and biting leaving hickeys, then to her chest taking off her bra before licking up her chest.  
Lapis got off of her going to the door “I know this is a bad time but I need to get something from the car I’ll be right back” Lapis opened the door closing it instantly behind her. Peridot waited more then 10 minutes with no return from Lapis. She groaned getting impatient so she backed into the pillows behind her taking off her pants slowly sticking her hand in her underwear. She started rubbing her clit slowly getting faster with each rub, she was so close untill the door opened. “I’m back sorry for taking so long amethyst needed som-.” Peridot gave out a yelp covering herself with the blanket “I-it’s not what it looks like” Lapis smirked “got impatient huh, I think you need a punishment” Peridot cocked a brow “a-a punishment?” Lapis walked to the bed sitting down and started digging in her bag pulling out handcuffs “Yep I gotta teach you that only I can touch you for now on, so hands up” Peridot hesitatingly lifted her hands letting Lapis cuff them to the bed frame.  
“Does it feel okay?” Peridot moved her hands a bit “y-yea.” Without another word Lapis took off her shirt leaving her sports bra on and connecting their lips again, shifting a knee between her legs to which Peridot immediately grinded onto. Lapis broke the kiss going to her ear “getting eager huh~” Lapis said nibbling on her earlobe trailing down to her neck, Lapis’s breath on her ear and those bites that keep getting lower each time sent shivers down her spine. Lapis noticed and smirked going down to her inner thighs licking and sucking gently before going to her covered slit licking up. Peridot whimpered bucking her hips “La-Lapis please, I need you” Lapis smirked slowly taking off her underwear before swiping a finger between her pussy lips. Peridot moaned “you got this wet for me Peri~” Peridot whined “Lapis please enough with the teasing” Lapis pushed her index finger in her heat slowly going in and out “Will you stop touching yourself if I go on?” “G-god yes just...please” Lapis removed her finger “that’s not very believable perhaps you need something else to teach you a lesson.” Lapis started digging in her bag removing a black blindfold and putting it on Peridot. “Is this the other thing?” Lapis chuckled still digging in her bag “Not at all Peri it’s a...surprise.” Lapis took out the mystery item while accidentally turning it on. Buzzz, click. “Well shit there goes the surprise” Lapis said. Peridot froze stuttering out “Y-you actually h-ha-have one of th-those?” Lapis smirked “Ohhh Per you don’t know what I got in this bag~” Peridot tensed up gulping. Lapis noticed and said “We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to” “Nonononono it’s fine, really I’m just...nervous I guess” “We don't have to do anything you don’t want to do” Peridot was surprised to hear her say that since she always seems dead inside. “Go on p-please” Peridot said smiling. “Cute~” Lapis whispered before kissing Peridot passionately going down to nibble on her neck. Peridot moaned lowly, her breath hitching “P-please Lapis” Lapis decided to quit teasing quickly grabbing the vibrator and turning it on, rubbing it on her inner lips slowly. Peridot groaned bucking her hips “L-Lapis nghh~”, Lapis kissed her passionately “I’m here~” Lapis said before moving it up to her clit. Peridot moaned loudly “La-lap ahhh~, fuck me nghh” Lapis decided to slide the vibrator in “I am”. Peridot moaned almost to loud, Peridot felt that coil about to come undone and the heat get unbearable “L-lapis I’m gonna~” Before Peridot even got to release, Lapis turned off the vibrations and pulled out the vibrator dropping it on the floor and getting between Peridots legs. “Wha- OH LAPIS~” Lapis licked a long strip up her wetness ending at her clit to suck on gently, humming to create vibrations. Peridot screamed as she came, back arching, thighs being held open by Lapis to not smother her. Once Peridot’s high went down, Lapis went back up to take off the handcuffs and the blindfold off of Peridot then to kiss her but she stopped her “I would kiss you but where you had your mouth last at no, but damn lapis that was pretty good” Lapis pouted before smiling a little “had to make it good for your first time besides I liked you for a while annnnddd I couldn’t resist making you mine” Peridot smiled lazily “and that you did” Peridot pulled Lapis down for a passionate kiss which felt like it lasted hours but actually only for a short 5 minutes. Once they parted Lapis smiled “Liked tasting yourself nerd” Peridot blushed looking away “Shut up you clod” “you wanna go or stay for a bit” Peridot smiled once again “let’s go but I’d need help most likely” Peridot stood up on wobbly legs putting her clothes back on, once she was done Lapis cleaned up the room picking up her stuff and putting it in her bag and leaving with Peridot’s hand in hers. Once she opened the door there was paper taped to the door, Lapis ripped it off reading the paper it had fucking in progress do not enter written on it “okay let’s go” once they got to the front door Peridot asked “are we gonna tell them we’re leaving?” Lapis looked at her opening the door “no because if we do she will not stop talking, it’s best to go before she makes us tell her what we did”. Lapis and Peridot went to the car getting in “L-Lapis can we have a round two once we go back” Lapis smirked before saying “I’d love too”.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were on the road Lapis took one of her hands off the wheel putting it on Peridots knee slowly sliding up until she reached her inner thigh rubbing real close to her area. Peridot whimpered opening her legs unconsciously. Lapis smirked stopping at a red light, she looked at her getting close “do you want to go fuck in the house or in here~?” Lapis whispered nibbling on her ear. Peridot bit her lip trying to not buck her hips because Lapis’s hand on her inner thigh kept getting closer to her area making her very heated and very impatient.

Lapis parked in a empty looking part of the street where barely any cars passed by. Peridot looked outside the window “are you sure it’s okay I don’t have tinted windows?” Peridot said a bit nervously. Lapis looked at her “do you want me to go somewhere else or stay here it’s up to you” Peridot looked at Lapis “Let’s go somewhere... else”. They went to another location which was a dark alleyway “how about this?” Peridot looked out her window and all the windows in the car to make sure it’s alright. Peridot took off her seatbelt moving to the back seats “Yea it’s okay”. Lapis put the car in park and started climbing over to get in the back as well. 

Once she finally climbed over she pinned Peridot’s arms down smirking before capturing her in a heated kiss to which Peridot completely melted into. While they were kissing Lapis ran her tongue over Peridot’s lower lip asking for permission, which Peridot obliged to by opening her mouth moaning softly. Lapis slowly moved her hands down breaking the kiss once she reached the bottom of her shirt pulling it off with her bra before doing the same. Peridot leaned up moving herself where she was leaning on the seat before moving her hands to Lapis’s breasts rubbing and pinching gently. Lapis moaned hiding her face in the crook of Peridot’s neck panting while grinding on her leg.  
“F-Fuck Peridot”  
Peridot lifted Lapis’s head pulling her into a heated open mouthed kiss, tongues battling for dominance while Lapis is still dry humping her leg. Once the kiss broke, Lapis got off Peridot for a moment taking off her pants and underwear then her taking off her own. Lapis got back on top of her, grinding on her leg once again. Peridot stared at her wide eyed at how wet she was. Lapis lifted herself off of Peridot grabbing one of her hands and moving it down to her folds and peridot instinctively lifted her index and middle finger, Lapis rolled her hips forward and moaning at the touch on her clit, hiding her face in the crook of Peridot’s neck. Lapis went down on her fingers slowly giving out a groan that turned into a another moan. Lapis sets the pace herself going slowly and getting Peridot knuckle deep each time. Peridot noticed Lapis was doing all the work so she curled her fingers hitting her g-spot making her cry out in pleasure. Lapis must’ve been close since her movements was getting more erratic with each slow push and pull of her hips. Not even a minute later Lapis came screaming in pleasure with her back arching while still going up and down on her fingers, trying to milk it for all it was worth. Once Lapis came down from her high Peridot pulled her fingers out looking at the wetness that was covering them. Lapis smirked “Here, let me clean that for you Peri~” she grabbed her hand sucking on her fingers before twisting her tongue around them. Lapis kissed her hand before kissing Peridot on the mouth passionately. The kiss only lasted a short minute before Lapis trailed her kisses elsewhere. She trailed them down her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, then all the way till she reached her inner thighs biting and sucking leaving hickeys which got Peridot more impatient and heated after each one she left on her thighs. Peridot whined bucking her hips. Lapis snickered before sticking her tongue out licking her folds up to her clit, sucking while flicking her tongue on it. Peridot moaned, no screamed out in pleasure back arching in the seat. Lapis stuck her fingers in Peridot thrusting her fingers in and out and rubbing her g-spot. Peridot moaned thrusting her hips getting her fingers deeper in her. Lapis sucked harder and licked faster making Peridot moan louder and grab her hair and tug on it, Lapis moaned at that creating vibrations on her clit which made Peridot arch her back once again, squirting on Lapis’s hand and chin. Lapis removed her hand licking up her slit once again collecting her juices on her tongue. Lapis lifted herself smirking before lifting her hand and licking her juices off her hand and arm. Peridot looked at her lustfully actually no love struck before pulling her in for a kiss “Lapis that was amazing like...fuck”. Lapis smiled and Peridot pulled her on the seat cuddling before they both fell asleep in her car in a dark peaceful alleyway.


End file.
